


State of (Un)Dress

by rebecca_selene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Dress Up, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: She likes to see her all dressed up -- tonight she's going to get her way.





	State of (Un)Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> written for ragdoll as part of the Daily Deviant [Kinky Kristmas 2017: Comment Kink Edition](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/712521.html?thread=14348361#t14348361).

Having stripped quickly, Luna finished laying the new clothing out on the bed just in time for Ginny to come out of the bathroom, completely naked as directed. Ginny blinked when she saw the items, but she hid her surprise well and stood silently, waiting.

After taking a moment to admire her wife’s Quidditch-honed figure, the soft curves of her breasts, the slight flush of anticipation in her cheeks, Luna said, voice light but commanding, “Put these on.” She pointed to two items near the corner of the bed.

Obediently, Ginny rolled the black thigh-high fishnet stockings onto her feet and up her legs, the large diamond cutouts criss-crossing over her freckled skin. The black open-toed high heels came after.

When she was finished, Ginny let her arms fall to her sides and locked eyes with Luna, awaiting the next instruction. It was this bold almost-threat to Luna’s dominance that sent a heady thrill through Luna, the visual reminder that her wife was just as much a lioness as she was, and it was her choice to submit to Luna now.

Luna picked up the stiff blood-red corset that had almost made her knees buckle at the shop when she imagined Ginny in it. Positioning herself behind Ginny, she wrapped the corset around her, told her to hold it in place, and brought the ends together. Starting low at Ginny’s hips, Luna ran a slow finger up Ginny’s spine, making Ginny shiver. Luna smiled as she began lacing the corset. “I’ve been wanting”— _tug_ —“to see you”— _tug_ —“all dressed up”— _tug_ —“for too long.” With each tightening of the laces, Ginny’s breath came out in a gasp, until they started to sound suspiciously like moans.

“Too tight?” Luna whispered, nuzzling Ginny’s neck.

“No,” Ginny replied, breathless from lack of air or from anticipation, Luna couldn’t tell. She pulled the lacings once more before tying them off.

“You did so well,” Luna purred, cupping Ginny’s arse. “You deserve a reward.” She pressed her chest flush against Ginny’s back, the lacy pattern on the corset stimulating her skin wherever they met. She guided Ginny’s head to the side, exposing her neck, and sucked it gently as her hands roamed over Ginny’s front, fingernails of one hand tracing indistinct patterns on Ginny’s barely-covered breast, her other hand circling around Ginny’s abdomen, her thighs, toying with the edge of the stockings. Ginny’s breath hitched, and she tried moving into Luna’s touch, to get her fingers where Ginny really wanted them.

Luna pulled away, smacking Ginny’s arse. “Not yet,” she admonished silkily. While Ginny recovered herself, Luna picked up the last item from the bed. She drank in the sight of Ginny, skin flushed, hair mussed, eyes clouded with lust, breasts pulling inward and back against the corset with every breath. Heat coiled in Luna’s belly, but she forced herself to say, “Put this on.”

Ginny obeyed, and the simple black short-sleeved dress flowed over her body, covering the corset and flaring at her hips down to her knees.

“Do a turn,” Luna said hoarsely, and admired every inch of her wife from sole to crown. “You are beautiful,” she said, and Ginny’s eyes softened from lust to love.

Luna ran her hands down Ginny’s sides, pressing harder than usual to be felt through the fabric of the dress and corset. She licked Ginny’s collarbone, nibbled at her ear, pressed Ginny closer to her, kneaded Ginny’s arse, until Ginny’s breaths had turned to low moans again.

Catching Ginny’s lips with her own, Luna guided them to the nearest wall, Ginny’s back against it. Luna kissed her way down Ginny’s body, tracing the pattern of freckles she had mapped out long ago, even if she couldn’t see many now under the dress. On her knees, Luna locked eyes with Ginny and slowly, slowly lifted up the skirt. Her fingers traced the diamonds of the stockings against Ginny’s skin, moving from ankle to thigh but going no farther than the top of the stockings. She felt like she was on fire, and she knew Ginny must be too, but she kept touching, kept teasing, kept her gaze steady, until Ginny finally uttered one word. “Please…”

Luna threw the skirt over her head, hooked one of Ginny’s legs over her shoulder, and pressed her tongue to Ginny’s clit. Ginny cried out and nearly toppled over before using the nearby dresser to balance herself. Darkness surrounded Luna, but she knew her way. With one hand she lifted Ginny’s leg higher, giving her more access. With the other she teased Ginny’s entrance as she licked her clit, and when her fingers were wet enough, she plunged two inside her wife, pumping in rhythm with her tongue’s motions. When Ginny’s cries rose in pitch, Luna added sucks to her ministrations, and it took only moments for Ginny to tense and shudder.

Removing her fingers slowly, Luna moved Ginny’s leg back and removed the skirt from over her head. She was satisfied to see a look of utter bliss on Ginny’s face as her wife slumped against the dresser.

Luna took Ginny’s hand and led her to the bed, where she sat at the edge and bade Ginny kneel on the floor in front of her. Luna captured Ginny’s mouth in a searing kiss, guided Ginny’s hand to her own molten-hot core. A low groan sounded in the back of her throat when Ginny took over the motion and started rubbing Luna’s clit in fast circles. Still they kissed, hard and almost bruising, while Ginny’s other hand nudged at Luna’s entrance and slipped three fingers into her. Electricity radiated through Luna’s body, and she gave in to the sensations, no longer able to think clearly. Ginny’s breath against her lips, the friction of her dress and stockings against Luna’s legs, the pressure of her pumping fingers soon pushed Luna over the edge. She tensed and gasped, and Ginny kissed her through it all.

Luna flopped back to lie on the bed, and after a moment Ginny joined her, clearly trying to navigate around the stiff corset. They cuddled, sated and content.

After several minutes, Luna kissed Ginny’s forehead and asked, “Would you like me to remove all that?”

Ginny chuckled. “Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do _before_ sex, not after?”

“Oh, but doing things backwards is my master plan,” Luna said wickedly, lifting up Ginny’s skirt and tracing her belly button. “Genius, don’t you think?” She leaned in for another kiss.

In the end, Ginny had to agree.


End file.
